Gate Drive on Array (GOA) technology not only achieves an aesthetic design of a display panel with symmetric sides, but also omits a binding area for a chip and a wiring region such as a fan-out area, which is beneficial to achieve a design of a narrow bezel. Further, due to omission of a chip binding process in a row direction, it is also advantageous to improve the whole production capacity and yield rate.
Currently, GOA circuits mostly use Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) as basic switching elements, which can be produced by using the same process as that of pixel circuits in a display area, thereby significantly reducing the cost. However, TFT devices may have large leakage current in a switch-off state due to manufacturing processes, which easily results in mutual interference between signals and thus generates noise voltages. The noise voltages not only influence stability of an output signal and cause an error output, but also result in an additional power consumption and influence product performance.